Eurostar
by Zombie Ladybug
Summary: Deixar a Inglaterra não era tão difícil quanto esquecê-la. AU, SB/RL.
1. Stop and smell the carnations

Chovia. Pela primeira vez em meses, chovia. Ele acordou com o cheiro de terra úmida e um arrepio leve da epiderme. Abriu os olhos e encarou a tinta branca que descascava do teto. Chovia, e a chuva o lembrava da Inglaterra.

Café. Café preto, forte, sem açúcar. O jornal de ontem na cadeira ao lado, fazendo as vezes de companhia. Passou a mão no rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer e as olheiras fundas. O cheiro de café também o lembrava da Inglaterra.

Saint-Dié-des-Vosges acordava do lado de fora da janela, escancarando as portas e os olhos para receber a tão esperada chuva. Mas naquele pequeno apartamento no terceiro andar de um pequeno prédio, a chuva era apenas encarada pesadamente, como se fosse uma lembrança diáfana e não uma realidade concreta.

Ele prendeu o cabelo longo com um elástico de dinheiro, calçou um par de All-Stars vermelhos desbotados, e foi se sentar na sarjeta. Sentia a água escorrendo para dentro de sua camiseta, os pelos se eriçando com o vento, o gosto do café em sua garganta. Fechando os olhos, era quase como estar de volta.

James teria rido de sua cara.

Duas horas mais tarde, estava num ônibus velho e barulhento em direção a uma faculdade de Artes, onde o jornal lhe dissera que conseguiria seu próximo aluguel.

James, com certeza, teria rido de sua cara.

O estilo da faculdade era antigo, de tijolos escuros cobertos de hera morta, e a chuva que só fazia aumentar. As árvores grandes e velhas derrubavam gotas largas em seus ombros. O prédio de Música derramava cravos e cravos, enquanto o de fotografia despejava luzes pelas janelas.

Pintura. Sala H. Cavaletes dispostos ao redor de um pequeno palco, luz branca, uns sete graus a mais do que do lado de fora. Tirou o casaco e pendurou-o num gancho na parede.

- Bom ver que já está confortável, Monsieur Black. – veio a voz baixa e simpática da porta. Pedi que aumentassem a temperatura há pouco, deve se estabilizar antes da aula.

Seu interlocutor tinha cerca de um metro e oitenta e cinco, talvez um pouco menos, cabelos castanho-claro ondulados pela altura dos ombros e olhos de um tom estranho atrás de armações pretas. Não podia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos.

- Professor substituto?

- Remus Lupin, recém-contratado. – aperto de mãos, sorriso leve. O senhor, Monsieur Black, é deveras mais novo do que eu supus.

- Sirius, por favor. E a surpresa é mútua.

Não uma de todo ruim. Ou talvez fosse péssima. Não importa, de qualquer forma, pois o que realmente deve ser evitado é a mediocridade.

Voltou para a sala vestindo um roupão, uma dúzia de jovens vestidos estranhamente o esperavam. Subiu no palco, deixou seu roupão cair, e a voz do jovem professor moldava a forma de seu corpo. Fazia-se de tímido, de desajustado, e mordia os lábios, como que por nervoso, para conter um esgar que ameaçava tomar seu rosto. Era divertido brincar com a mente alheia, esparramado nu diante da vista pública e ainda assim, perfeitamente escondido.

Talvez morar sozinho o estivesse deixando meio sociopata.

Vagou seu olhar pela sala, parando nos olhos estranhamente coloridos do mestre. Estreitou os olhos, angulou a cabeça, estudando aquele de quem era objeto de estudo. Era um garoto, era um rapaz, não era um professor. Professores de Artes são artistas frustrados, e Monsieur Lupino não tinha idade para ter tido seus sonhos dilacerados ainda.

Ah, sim, lupino, com certeza.

Seu ombro estalou. A chuva havia baixado para uma garoa, uma névoa branca pela rua. Gostava do cheiro da tinta, das tintas. Uma garota de cara estúpida entrava e saía da sala a todo momento, lhe dando ganas de esganá-la.

Ganas de esganá-la.

É, morar sozinho estava deixando-o sociopata.

Não que fizesse alguma diferença. Mais de dois terços do mundo era um câncer, podre e dispensável.

Ou talvez fosse só ele.

Enfim.

A voz baixa do pseudo-professor ressoou novamente, anunciando o final da aula. Colocou seu roupão, desceu do palco. A garota de cara estúpida sorriu-lhe um sorriso igualmente estúpido, pretensamente sedutor, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Sentiu nojo.

- Gigi.

- Discutível.

Vestiu-se, amarrou o casaco em torno dos quadris e prendeu o cabelo. Saiu do prédio alguns euros mais rico, com o prospecto de voltar em uma semana.

- Paga o meu mestrado, Monsieur Sirius. E são bons garotos. Me divertem.

- Não notei nada de relevante, perdão. O senhor, Monsieur Lupin, parece-me um tanto fora de lugar nessa peça.

- E o senhor, Monsieur Sirius, tem uma mente fascinante. Estaria livre terça-feira para uma aula de desenho?

- Aula sua?

- Aula minha.

- Claro.


	2. She's so heavy

Era terça-feira, enfim. Nublado.

Acordou de madrugada, se apoiou no parapeito da janela e fumou um cigarro ouvindo vinis velhos de jazz. Saint-Dié tinha sombras e fumaça, e às vezes ele se perguntava se realmente havia saído da ilha.

Estalou as costas, fez café. Não iria voltar a dormir agora. Eram três da manhã, e o chão frio estalava debaixo dos acordes de baixo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, pensou em cortá-lo, pensou de novo, desistiu. A música o acalmava, e o tom das batidas o acordava, porque música não precisa fazer sentido.

Era um novo dia, como todos os outros.

Passou algumas horas, que poderiam ter sido alguns dias, entre jazz, café e cigarros. Mas ainda era terça, e as olheiras faziam seus olhos parecerem mais claros. Às oito e meia, colocou uma camiseta branca e os All-Star vermelhos desbotados, pegou as chaves e saiu.

A faculdade de Artes já lhe era familiar essa semana. Os cravos, as luzes, os tijolos escuros. Era um tanto estranho andar por ali, porque não era a França, não podia ser.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Pensar sobre o passado nunca lhe fizera bem.

Desenho. Sala M. A porta estava destrancada, as janelas abertas. Monsieur Remus estava sentado sobre sua mesa, um livro velho em seu colo e os pés descalços pendendo para fora do tampo. Cheiro de café.

"Dostoyevsky?"

"Nabokov. Bom palpite."

Literatura russa combina bem com o cargo de professor de Artes, mas ele ainda parecia demasiado jovem e jovial para qualquer dos dois.

"Não sei de sua história, Monsieur Remus, mas acho que não pode ter sido muito melhor que a minha."

Ele tinha olhos expressivos, possivelmente a única parte de sua fisionomia que não media emoções. E eles riam, mas não estavam felizes.

"Eu não sei de sua história também, Monsieur Sirius, mas sei que definitivamente tem uma. Talvez possamos compará-las, um dia."

O grupo de hoje trabalhava expressões faciais. Por sorte, Sirius conseguia conjurar quaisquer emoções em qualquer situação, mesmo não tendo certeza se possuía alguma delas. Talvez sim. Provavelmente não.

"Gosta de café?"

Ele era deveras interessante. Parecia novo, mas parecia ter mais história do que se tivesse mil anos de idade.

"Bastante."

Começava a garoar na rua, mas ainda era mais quente que um verão londrino. O café pequeno, numa esquina comum de Saint-Dié, tocava músicas de artistas que ele não conhecia, mas tampouco fazia questão.

Não descobriu muito sobre o jovem artista naquela tarde. Sabia apenas que era de Nice, que gostava de chuva, e que tinha sete dobras na mucosa do céu da boca.

Era uma terça-feira quase comum, mas a quarta que a seguia tinha prospectos de ser extraordinária.


End file.
